Might of One EP 12: Sayonara
by SoulsSwords
Summary: Even in the most traumatic of times, the three had all found each other and changed their lives. Now with some last few decisions to make, who knows what lies ahead of the young adventurers?
1. Bittersweet

The blonde's hair was stroked delicately. The young toddler child rested, protected by her mother's warm arms. She was curled up against a woman's breast as she sang softly,

_Sakura no Hana wa Itsu Hiraku…_

_ Yama no Osato ni Itsu Hiraku…_

The woman Taki leaned against a tree, her long brown hair was let down as she smiled at her young daughter.

_Sakura no Hana wa Itsu Niou…_

_ Warau nana no ko Asobu Koro…_

It was a dark, peaceful night in Fu Ma no Sato, Japan. A young adult female approached the happy family, astounded by the sight. Taki caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye,

_Sakura… _she halted her singing, the same shocked reaction as the girl in front of her, Natsu. The tawny-haired teenager held her mouth agape with wide eyes,

"M-mother?!" she took another step forward, her geta footwear kicked up some dirt, but with the blink of an eye, Taki, and the child in her arms were both gone. Bewildered, Natsu looked to and fro around the calm forest, "Mother?!" she called once again.

"Natsu?" something called to her right. The voice was stunned by what she saw. The voice was a familiar bliss as Natsu turned to see the demon huntress before her.

"Mother!" she screamed with joy as she threw herself into Taki's arms. They held each other tightly, Natsu bawled, "Mother~!" her cries were muffled as she pressed her face into Taki's shoulder.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" was all she said, baffled by her daughter's sudden arrival. The 18 year old with bloodshot, teary eyes sniffled, pulling away.

"What do you mean?" she smiled, her voice was stuffy from her crying.

"You shouldn't be here! Not unless you're-" she halted herself, Taki's fawn eyes widened with fear. Natsu shook her head.

"I'm what?" she wiped her nose with her sleeve, not expecting her mother's next words.

"Dead…"

Natsu involuntarily jumped, taking a rapid step backwards. "W-what do you mean?" she looked at her surroundings, "This place… it can't be-" there was a sudden howling of wind, "Eh?" she muttered. A bright light beamed, blinding the two, yet it wasn't painful. The next thing the blonde knew, the serene forest around them had vanished. The two warriors now stood in a Greek-looking sanctuary in the heavens.

They were surrounded by elegant buildings and beneath their feet were hexagonal tile floors. The skies were dull grey; ahead of them was a long staircase that ascended into the clouds. Natsu's scrunched ponytails were lifted by a cool, whispering breeze. Her emerald eyes glowed from the beams of light above her, "Am I dreaming?" there was no other explanation. Taki approached her daughter.

"No, Natsu. This is the Utopia of the Blessed." She gently put a hand on her shoulder, "It's the stairway to our own personal heaven…" Taki was solemn, turned bitter by the very reason Natsu was there, but the ninja was amazed.

"Our own personal heaven?" with a sigh, the warrior nodded.

"This utopia is just the bottom tier of heaven… those stairs are the gateway," she gestured an arm to them for emphasis, "And at the top is what our minds created without us consciously realizing it." Natsu looked at the top of the stairway, immured by fluffy, white clouds. "Our own true paradise is what awaits us at the top." She turned to her mother.

"So, where I was just now, was that your own personal heaven?" Taki grinned, stroking one of Natsu's ponytails as she lovingly rubbed her back.

"Yes…" she blushed gently, "I brought myself back to before you were taken away from me…" she put her hand close to her heart, "Back to live a life where it's just you and I." Natsu began to pout upon seeing her mother tear up, "A life where I could raise you… protect you…" she wiped her tears fruitfully, "Love you." Taki felt guilt, heavy guilt. Natsu shook her head and grabbed her arm.

"Mother, I'm here with you now." She manipulated her mother's stiff body so that she could hold her properly, "We can live a life together now, for real this time!" Taki gently pushed her away, holding her child's shoulders.

"You don't understand do you? Even though we're both in heaven, we can't live in each other's personal worlds…" Natsu was puzzled, "We can only create illusions of each other in our paradise, but it'll never be the real you Natsu." The 18 year old's green eyes were disillusioned, heaven was a fraud; to create manifestations of her loved ones but never get to touch or see their true selves ever again?

"That… that can't be!"

"I wish it weren't the truth." Taki grimaced, "But Natsu, it's not just that… didn't you feel a sudden force of energy around you halt the roof from caving in on you?" she recoiled, remembering how just before she blacked out, being buried fearsomely by the stone and brick, something had paused them, like time had frozen for a split second.

"Mother! Was that you?" she exclaimed. Taki didn't need to respond, for Natsu already knew. But she didn't understand one thing; how?

"Even though my body is gone… my energy still travels with you Natsu." Taki began to lighten up, her pink lips gently curving upwards, "It'll always be there to guide you when you need me… to protect you." Natsu held herself, wrapping her arms over her chest, shaken, yet comforted by the thought, "You're never alone Natsu." That's when she felt bare skin behind her left shoulder, a tear in her bodysuit.

"Mother! The seal!" Taki calmly smirked, "I don't feel any scabs! I-"

"Now now…" she grinned, caressing the young ninja's cheek, "Don't worry… she's gone." Natsu's eyes calmed down, though her body remained tense.

"Forever?" she appeared solemn, but she was in fact overwhelmed with relief.

"Mhm." She pushed Natsu's scraggly, stubborn bangs behind her ear, "Your pure soul, the love for those you care about around you… it was enough to dissipate Arahabaki." Natsu nodded. Finally unwrapping her arms from around her body, she straightened her posture.

"So, I can live freely now, without her?" Taki's expression changed subtly, her ponytail drifted in the wind.

"Well… I wouldn't say live…"

"But now that I've… Leixia and-" she gasped, "Leixia and Xiba! Oh no!" she began to panic.

"Natsu, calm down." She couldn't soothe her, she was now pacing.

"They must be heart-broken! I left them alone! Who knows what could be happening to them right now?!"

"Natsu, it'll be fine." She gently held her with a slight side-hug. "They're strong; only because you taught them how to be." Natsu welted up, then began sobbing. She held her hands low in front of her body.

"No… I-I had the strength to come looking for you because of them." Taki couldn't handle her daughter in pain, her eyes shone with sympathy, "I wasn't afraid of Arahabaki hurting me because of them." Taki placed her hand on the weeping ninja's back, "I…" she suddenly felt something swarm into her body. Something warm… Taki smiled, retracting her arm.

"W-what?" she wasn't sure what had just happened, but she held her arms out, lifting her hands into view. "Huh!" she gasped, frightened, she could see right through the outline of her hands. "Mother! What's happening!?" Taki only grinned; "I'm see-through!" her skin continuously became more and more diaphanous.

"Don't worry… it only means you're still living." Natsu gulped. "You're heart is starting to beat again. Your blood is growing warm; you will be breathing air before you know it." The concerned blonde stood upright.

"Mother, how do you know?"

She laughed, "I'm your mother, I know everything!" She blushed and smiled childishly. Natsu only narrowed her eyes as they smiled.

"Mother…" she began, sobbing with both sorrow, and glee. A bittersweet parting of the two would now occur, she was sure of it. When Natsu went to look at her hands once more, they were completely transparent. With tears and a face full of sadness, she gazed back at Taki, "Mom?" her tone of voice worried Taki, but she smiled anyway.

"Come here." She hugged her tightly. One fond embrace between the two was all they needed. With her eyes tightly shut, emotionally preparing herself, Taki bit her lip, "I'm so proud of you." Natsu shuddered from her own tears, "For everything you do brings greatness." The blonde couldn't take it anymore and she melted down into the woman's shoulder. "I will always love you."

"I love you too mother." She didn't realize it, but she was practically clawing her nails into Taki's back, "I will always think of you, no matter where I go." Taki nodded, wiping her tears with a kind face. She pulled away from the 18 year old, sniffling.

"The next time I see you up here, Natsu…" she began, "I hope you're an old lady." What she had meant was she better live a long, full, and happy life. Natsu smiled, the tears radiated on her diaphanous skin, still vanishing. "I will be watching you… always." The gentle, endless breeze suddenly grew stronger, Taki, right as the young woman knew it, had vanished, the smile never leaving her face.

Natsu then frowned, she had wanted to ask her mother one last question, but it was too late now. She felt herself floating, though she remained perfectly in place. Natsu was weightless… the utopia disappeared, as did she.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Darkness, everything was dark. Dull pain trailed through Natsu's entire body, yet she was comforted by the presence of a pillow underneath her head, and warm blankets gently wrapped over her body. She didn't recognize where she was; it wasn't the inn from what she could tell. The blonde nin was too weak to move her head around to look at her surroundings, at least at that moment.

The only light that allowed her to even attempt at familiarizing her surroundings was the moon coming in through the window. "Mmph…" she moaned in her throat. Where am I? she thought, gaining the strength to move her arm. While she couldn't lift it, Natsu brushed it to the side of the bed, as it was about to dangle off, it was halted by a soft, fine patch of brown hair.

What the-? When she tried to turn her eyes in that direction it was too much. Natsu forced whatever energy she regained into her neck and titled her head to the left. At her side, with her arms and head rested on Natsu's torso, was Leixia. Her wavy short hair was sprawled out onto her lap. Leixia was too deeply asleep to be woken up.

Leixia? She smiled, suddenly reinvigorated, Natsu, though her arms were weak and sore, she pushed herself upright onto her bottom. Trying not to disturb the Washu, she refrained from moving her knees. When she looked to the right of her bed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, was a familiar wild boy who'd fallen asleep as he waited for their dear friend to rise.

Xiba…

This was her own personal heaven… but she was very much alive… her heart hadn't need to stop beating to be at ease… Natsu gently stroked Leixia's hair; it still had the red rose in it. "Hm?" she moaned. When she blinked her eyes, she didn't expect what energy would unleash into her body as upon the sight of her smiling friend did she tear, cry, throw herself towards her dearest friend, alerting Xiba that their torture was finally over.


	2. Love and What Comes After

Natsu soon learned she was out for weeks. While her body fought the cursed energy as it dispelled itself from her soul, the gang brought her back to Luoyang for proper treatments of her abrasions. Her two comrades were just as bright as ever; Xiba seemed to have forgotten the Inferno incident entirely, and Leixia was her bubbly self once more, with her lips, pink like cherry blossoms always smiling.

Natsu was honored by the others in the mansion, singing the Ming Dynasty paean; for shattering the wicked blade and protecting the general's dearest daughter was her fait accompli. In order to rest her body, she stayed with the family for quite some time. As the days passed she noticed Leixia and Xiba seemed to be bonding differently than they used to. More laughing and smiling than bickering, which filled the blonde ninja's heart with warmth.

Natsu then realized something else. While she bathed in the shower, squeezing the oil and dirt from her hair, she noticed in the mirror that the scars and birthmark had vanished completely from behind her left shoulder. She rubbed her hand over the smooth skin… Was Arahabaki truly gone? Was she finally free? Either way, her eyes remained lime green, and her tawny, ginger-blonde hair hadn't changed. Though… it was much softer. Much more enjoyable to run her fingers through. Though it still appeared unruly and had its own… curious style to it; the ninja finally learned to accept it as her own look.

The three sat on the upper patio on the cool autumn morning. Xianghua had made a complimentary family recipe for them to feast on. "The weather's so nice!" Leixia boasted, her hair had gone from chin-length, to her shoulders since she'd cut it. It remained wavy and elegant as ever, "Why can't it be like this all year long?"

Xiba swallowed his food, "Winters in the mountains were always fun! I remember Edge Master took me sledding and-" the wild boy paused when he saw the sad look in Natsu's face, "Natsu, what's wrong?" the two looked at her curiously.

"I promised Chie that I'd come back for her one day…" she set her tray down, "Setsuka and Mitsurugi were talking about taking the next ship back to Japan and… I'm thinking of going with them." The two Chinese warriors suddenly became solemn. The soft wind accompanied the sadness within the trio. Natsu, unable to look at the two's sorrow, turned her head away.

"Leixia?" Yan Wujin called his daughter later that day. He sat in the main dining area, the young woman rushed out from the halls.

"Yeah dad?" Xianghua was also at the table.

"Your father and I were wondering… well…" she held her hands low in front of her body, hesitating to speak.

"What is it?" her father stood up.

"We were just talking… we're very proud of the honor you've brought to this family with your position of junior lieutenant…" Xianghua mustered her courage.

"But, as a woman of the palace, you must take your place as a young disciple's wife!" Leixia held her mouth agape, "We have suitors coming to the palace for you to choose from."

Yan Wujin forced a smile, afraid of his teenager's reaction, "As long as they are from within the Dynasty, you can marry whomever you pick!" Leixia blushed, gasping slightly.

"Oh… alright." The two parents were relieved; they didn't want the entire fiasco all over again. But what choice did she have? She knew that this was important for her family. When Wujin passed, it was the daughter's responsibility to have married a respectable man to inherit his place. Her mother then dressed her and did her hair, the red rose in the elegant bob cut, keeping the bangs from her eyes. The red and gold long dress. Natsu and Xiba were informed by Leixin that this was important and that they simply must stay to watch her choose.

The main entry way to the Luoyang palace was decorated with red lanterns and ribbons. Men stood lined up in many rows just below the front steps. The guests of honor, Setsuka, Maxi, Mitsurugi, Natsu, and Xiba stood adjacent of the first row, the adults on one side, and the two teenagers on the other. Leixia's family all stood at the main doorway. Xianghua gently held her hand as the beautiful oriental bride stepped out into the open. Her rich pale skin radiated in the sunlight. She was already looking at her possible choices, unhappy.

"Alright!" Yan Wujin boldly announced, "On this day forth, my daughter, junior lieutenant Yan Leixia will choose a young male, offering her hand in marriage!" Leixia grimaced, "Keep you heads high and shoulders back! Make a good impression on my lovely daughter." He smiled and ruffled the young woman's hair. Grinning slightly, she looked at him. She hoped her parents would understand her decision within the next few seconds, for when she began to walk down the steps; her attention wasn't focused on the crowd at all.

Soft winds blew colorful leaves into the scene, but it only made Leixia's hair waver, adding an emphasis on her beautiful smile. She walked to the lower corner towards her comrades. The men were befuddled, as were Natsu and Xiba. Xianghua, baffled, moved closer to her husband. But Leixia's mind was clear. With an enchanting smile, unable to veil itself, she stepped closer to Xiba, gazing into his fawn eyes. Natsu backed away from the two, but the monkey boy raised a brow, "Wait a minute…" his eyes widened, "Ah… eh… why?" was all he could force out. Leixia stood on her toes, being 4'10" was quite a difference to the 5'5" young man before her.

"It's pretty simple why, Xiba." She put her hands on his shoulders, "I love you…" his mouth dropped slightly, "Even if you don't feel the same," she moved her hands higher, to his cheeks, "I just want you to know that… even the strongest, most well-known soldiers are nothing when I think of you." His features softened, "They'll never compare to you, Xiba. Not in my heart." Leixia's eyes gleamed.

"But…" he whispered, gently grasping onto one of her hands, "What good what I be here?" he was well-trained, but not a soldier. Xiba wanted nothing to do with the army, which worried him compared to the young Chinese warrior before him.

"You'd make everyday happier for me." She smiled again, bringing a rosy hue and smirk to Natsu's face, "Every morning when I wake up, I'll get to see you. Whenever I get worried, I'll have you there with me." She then went on to reassure not only him, but her family, "You'd do wonders for the palace. It'd be in good hands… the hands of someone who cares." Xianghua finally let go of her anxiety and smiled warmly. Yan Wujin on the other hand, no matter who Leixia picked, wasn't fond of giving his little girl away.

Xiba smiled, his unusual personality came out; though it was part of his true personality, "Being with you _would_ make me happy." Leixia's heart began to pound.

"Then… there are no more questions."

They pressed their lips on one another's. Holding each other so tightly that even an army couldn't pull them apart. Xiba had never felt such happiness before. He pulled Leixia in deeper, holding the back of her head. Natsu smiled deeply, blushing like crazy. Setsuka span her parasol, chuckling, "How cute." Mitsurugi rolled his eyes. Leixia's family then let go. Satisfied to see their daughter so much at ease, Yan Wujin held out his arms, gesturing the men to applause, though most of them had to force themselves to.

The crowd later disassembled and the new fiancés pulled away and smiled, Natsu wrapped her arms around them playfully, "Now Leixia…" she sighed, "Think of the 100 hearts you just broke!" Leixia laughed and happily tossed her arm aside.


	3. Parting

Athens was at ease once again. Men and women alike went about their duties with their acquaintances and families. On a peaceful afternoon with the large orange sun casting its face against Pyrrha's, she sat on the front stoop with the Elk Shield in her hands. Patroklos and Lucius dueled one another.

"Is that all you've got?" the cocky young man exclaimed to his uncle, "Didn't mother teach you anything?" Lucius chuckled.

"Well, you were always so busy crying and whining she didn't have time to teach me!" he threw in, granted, Sophitia was only alive for two years after his birth. Pyrrha could only stare into her reflection in the blue and gold shield… all she thought of was mother, the blood spilt on her hands. Her revenge had been claimed; Tira's head was rolled into the crowd of corpses and burnt to ashes with the rest of her body. Then her father… he'd asked her to live a normal life before all of this.

Now it was too late.

"Pyrrha?" Cassandra stepped outside and sat down next to her, "Are you alright?" she knew it had been hard since Rothion died in front of her own eyes. While Patroklos occupied himself with other things to avoid thinking about it, Pyrrha just had too much on her mind.

"I'm fine aunt Cassandra." She sighed, which destroyed any truth in her statement.

"Tell me… what's troubling you?" the Greek ornament winced intensely.

"I just don't understand. I killed Tira… her death was in my hands but… I don't feel at ease." She softened her tone, "I still don't feel satisfied." Her emerald eyes glistened, "I guess I fooled myself into thinking that in a way… it would bring my mother back." She stroked at her blonde ponytail, finally looking away from the shield. Cassandra nodded her head.

"I understand… the pain is a terrible burden." She wrapped her arm around her niece, "But in time, it heals… wounds always heal, Pyrrha." She smiled, "Even if it leaves a scar," she swiped the 20 year old's blonde bangs aside, "The pain goes away."

"HEEYAH!" she heard her brother's voice wail, going in to strike Lucius. But just then, their uncle swooped from underneath and caused Patroklos to lose his balance and stumble. After getting up and dusting himself, the two ended up laughing about the young man's misjudgment.

"Maybe…" Cassandra regained her attention, "You can just live a normal life from now on…" she gently slid Sophitia's old shield from the angelic woman's hands, but she shook her head.

"That's not possible aunt Cassandra." She stood up, "The Alexander family has been fighting for a whole generation now… and it began with my mother, your sister!" she opened the door, "It's in our blood now." With that, she shut the door behind her, leaving Cassandra thinking.

The attractive young woman stood near the door, unsure of what to do then. As she began to think, there was a knock at the front door, "I'm coming." She called out in a normal volume. Jurgis, his timid yet gentle smile greeted her, "Oh, Jurgis." She smiled.

"Yes Pyrrha, there's something I'd like to ask you… may I come in?"

"Absolutely." She welcomed her good friend into the house as he anxiously fiddled with his coat pocket, "So…" she closed the door and locked it with the small chain, "Is there a special request you want from the bakery?" she turned around, "Because we can-" she froze, for in front of her was a small, diamond ring. Jurgis gained his courage. Her eyes widened and shook.

"Pyrrha Alexandra… my, pretty Pyrrha." He grinned, "You've been a dear friend to me for quite a period of time now… and if you accept this ring, you're telling me that I have been one to you as well…" he gulped, "And that we may be… more than dear friends."

"Jurgis…" she gasped. Before she could think of what to say next, he gently held out her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. A heavy feeling filled Pyrrha's breast as warmth and a kindred spirit swelled within her heart.

He then got down on one knee, still holding onto that hand, "Will you marry me, Pyrrha Alexandra?" Pyrrha then felt such joy, such happiness… such ease… at last in this unholy world, Pyrrha had found peace.

"Yes."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Late that night, the blonde ninja slowly, with an uneager attitude placed her belongings into a bag. Without any haste, Natsu dreaded the tearful farewell that awaited her. This wasn't goodbye forever… though frankly; she didn't see how in the future she could see them again. She'd first readjust to life back in Japan and missing them… but what came next? Would she meet someone and have a family? All Natsu could think of then was Chie's smiling face. The red ribbon around her thigh would be reunited with its owner.

But sadness clung onto her soul, for by daybreak she'd be leaving the two dearest people to have ever come into her life… who accompanied her on the most glorious, unanticipated journey of her entire being. Setsuka and Mitsurugi said they planned on living near the Fu Ma Village to keep an eye out for her. Taki would've wanted them to, the samurai had claimed. But now at 18 years old, Natsu still had her entire life ahead of her to find herself… now that the burden of hosting a great demon was lifted from her shoulders shouldn't life be easier?

She didn't know, but Natsu knew the only way her questions would be answered is if she faced the world head on. There was a knock on the bedroom door, who could be up this late… or this early for that matter, "Yeah?"

"It's me." A male voice interjected. Xiba rolled the door open and closed; his eyes were puffy and bloodshot like he couldn't sleep. Yet the boy smiled, "Hey."

"Hey…" she forced a smile. He walked into the room and sat down in front of her.

"Packing already?"

"Yeah… it's a bit of a ride, and I gotta make sure I have everything." She scrunched her bangs from her eyes and went to rummage through her bag once more, everything was in there… but she couldn't take in the fact that she was leaving.

Xiba kept quiet for a second, pouting. He was hugging his knees as he watched the ninja lift an object from the bag then stuff it back inside, "Leixia's already upset…" she stopped, "She woke me up just now crying, thinking you'd left without saying goodbye." Natsu bit her lip, "She was heartbroken, I had to help her fall back asleep." The strawberry-blonde shook her head with a face of sadness.

"I'd never leave without saying goodbye." And that was an oath. But Xiba's expression remained unchanged.

"It's the fact alone that you're leaving she's upset."

"I know…" she tried to hold in her tears, knowing she'd plenty more in the morning. Xiba's eyes were glassy.

"I'm going to miss you too you know." He opened his heart, "You two really pulled me out of a dark place… especially Leixia." He turned away, "I was so deep in that black hole that I wouldn't reach out to anyone… but she just kept reaching her hand out to me and pulled me into the light." Xiba couldn't give his new fiancé all the credit however, "And so did you." Natsu glanced into his sincere, gentle eyes deeply before shutting hers tightly. She shut the tears in, "I wanted to thank you for that before you left." She gulped, it was painful, a dry, thick lump swelled in her throat.

"You're welcome." The ninja's voice was broken; she lowered her head so he couldn't see her emotional. Xiba exhaled bitterly; hating this farewell. But the tawny haired Natsu lifted her head, "You're going to take good care of Leixia… and the palace." She added, "I know you are." But Xiba couldn't stand to see Leixia this sad… which is why he came to see Natsu in the first place.

"Natsu… if you promise Leixia that you'll see her again… don't make a promise you know you can't keep." Natsu's reserved expression became that of shock, "If you do and Leixia becomes sad that you don't return… I'll never forgive you." He admitted. It was out of love and care. Despite he was sad to see her go, it was heartbreaking to live with someone and not be able to make them happy… just like growing up with a father he could never please. But this was worse; Leixia was someone he loved.

Natsu understood his reasoning and nodded, knowing it wasn't anything personal against her, "I promise…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Early the morning after the Japanese trio stood at the coast line ready to set sail. A small ferry would take them to the ship that was preparing to head off to the land of the rising sun. Leixia and Xiba had gone with them before going back for the wedding ceremony. It hadn't hit the two girls yet that this was it. "Alright! Those who are leaving the country aboard!" the captain of the ferry shouted.

"Hey…" Setsuka put a hand on the 18 year old's shoulder, "Do you want to say goodbye one last time?" Natsu's lip quivered.

"But… the captain will run out of time-" Mitsurugi elbowed her lightly.

"Don't worry. We can reason with him!" he unsheathed his sword a few inches for emphasis, trying to cheer her up. Without another moment's waste, Natsu turned around and looked at her two comrades, Leixia had her hand over her mouth. Xiba had his arms crossed and was looking away from the ocean. She darted back to them, immediately catching their attention.

There was silence… and only that.

The three waited for someone to say something, but no one was talking. Their emotions were too overwhelming. "So…" Leixia mumbled, "I guess this is it." Her face was reddening with grief, she kept her face partially hidden. Natsu looked at her feet.

"I guess so…" she sniffled, "Sayonara." The two glared at her with confusion.

"What's sayonara?" the female Washu questioned. Natsu snorted with a slight grin.

"It's the Japanese word for 'goodbye'…" she clicked her tongue, "It means 'goodbye, but not forever'." The ninja clarified. She looked at her dearest friends with her emerald eyes, glassier than ever. Xiba forced a smile.

"We'll miss you." He said. Natsu nodded, returning the feeling. She then hugged the wild boy, who wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time he'd ever hugged her back. This really meant something. But after pulling away, now was time for the real challenge. Leixia had her eyes locked tight. She still hid her lips, trying not to bawl like a child. She opened them when she felt a presence in front of her.

Without a word between the two, Natsu took her hand away from her mouth and embraced the girl tightly. It was like a serpent clinging itself onto its prey… but this was out of loving affection. Nothing could sever the bond they had made on their journey. Leixia finally gave in; inhaling deeply and clasped her hands onto Natsu's bodysuit. Neither one of them seemed to be able to let go.

"ALL ABOARD!" With tears, Natsu jumped back, the noise had startled her. A sad glance from the ninja was the last thing she gave them before blitzing rapidly onto the ferry. Leixia then wept heavily, holding onto Xiba's arm.

When they boarded the ship, Natsu hadn't dared look back at the landscape grow smaller and smaller, remind her that she was leaving her friends behind. She focused her energy into her hand to distract herself. She flexed her hand for hours on the ride, holding in her sorrow. A gentle hand closed her fingers, Setsuka kneeled down in front of her with a smile. She had come to comfort the poor young adult.

"Do you need to cry?" she handed her the parasol, "You can hide behind this if you want." Natsu pushed it away.

"It's fine." Her voice was stuffy, "I don't have to cry, I know I'll see them again one day." The geisha sat in front of her, "But, there was something I wanted to ask them… it's too late now I guess. I wanted to ask my mother this as well." Setsuka nodded.

"Well, you can always ask me." She grinned, being like the second, or third counting Chie, to her. Though uncertain if the woman would know the answer, Natsu asked away.

"Do you think we have a destiny?" she paused, "I'm not sure if everything that happens in our lives are written… or if we make them happen on our own." She frowned, "Was I meant to meet Leixia and Xiba? To find my mother? To destroy Soul Edge?" she looked at her palm once again, which Setsuka closed once more to get her attention.

"There is no certain answer for that, Natsu." She calmly explained, "I think it's left open to interpretation on purpose." The two didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the evening.


	4. Homeward

That night in Luoyang, the palace was decorated with red lanterns that illuminated the night beautifully. The official ceremony for the newlyweds was over, and now in the bedroom they shared, Xiba performed the traditional custom and brushed Leixia's short, elegant hair. It soothed the girl, whom had gone from bitter and depressed, to overjoyed and warm that day. Both dressed regally, their wedding was special and intimate.

"So, what exactly do married couples do?" Xiba asked, jokingly. Leixia turned her head.

"Heh, I don't know. We can coo at each other all day." He snorted.

"That's boring though…" he gently removed the red rose from her hair, allowing some bangs to fall in front of her eyes. They both looked at it as if it symbolized something. To them, it _did_. Leixia frowned.

"Do you think Natsu's going to be okay?" the couple held the delicacy in their palms. The wild boy could only nod.

"Hell, with everything she'd been through… I'm sure she'll be fine." The two closed their hands together on the rose. It was as if they held their beloved comrade in their hands.

"But… do you think she'll be back?" Xiba remembered the promise she'd made to him, then to Leixia. He grimaced.

"I don't know." They opened their hands once again, "All we can do is wait." Leixia smiled.

"For now… why don't we just let go?" Xiba was stunned at those words. He glared at her to confirm what she had just said was real, "Until she comes back… let's enjoy our lives together. You and I." the Washu smiled gently, having matured into a bright young woman. Xiba smiled.

"I like that idea." After a brief moment of their breakthrough, they walked to the open window and allowed the wind to take the rose away. Setting their dearest friend free.

"Nearing Japan's coast line!" The captain of the ship yelled out just two days after setting sail. Setsuka gently shook Natsu awake.

"Honey." She affectionately addressed her, "We're home." She smiled. Mitsurugi walked to the edge to see the large island nearing. When Natsu looked off at the familiar docks, she was aghast. Home was nearing… and her beloved someone was waiting there for her.

"Those who are boarding to shore, see the ferry sailor!" Natsu was so appalled that she nearly forgot that one of those people included her. The three Asians were the only ones to aboard the small boat.

"God… what a damn mission." The samurai leaned back, "Hard to believe we haven't been home in over a decade!" Setsuka agreed.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't be too hard to find a place to stay." Natsu wasn't paying attention however; she knelt over the edge looking out. As the shore grew closer and closer, a familiar woman with a long black ponytail beckoned her, though she seemed unaware of whom the people docking the shores were.

"Oh Natsu?" Setsuka began, oblivious of the girl's joy, "Do you need us to-"

"CHIE! CHIEEEEE!" she screamed out across the bay. She'd startled the captain, but she'd gotten the woman's attention. Natsu stood up, her knees were locked to keep her balance and waved out. Chie's eyes widened. She began wailing.

"NATSU!" She caterwauled. The ninja couldn't wait any longer, she dived into the sea. Mitsurugi gasped.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu's head sprung back up to the surface. She clawed and fought against the currents as she drew closer. Chie could see her daughter swimming closer.

"Natsu!" she stepped out into the low tides. When she finally reached the sandbars, Natsu used all her might to push her legs against the waves and ran to her mother.

"Chie~!" Natsu cried as she pounced the woman with a tight embrace. She fell onto her bottom into the shore but it didn't matter to either one of them. Setsuka and Mitsurugi accompanied them in their sweet reunion upon finally docking. The ninja didn't know what was next… but she had one hell of a story to tell.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Luoyang, Ming Dynasty, 1617 A.D.**

A girl the age of seven held her four year old brother's hand as they jumped and stomped into the muddy sands below them, the waves allowed the sand to be dampened; they left heavy footprints as they marched along the Chinese shoreline. The girl's name was Hua Lian, which meant graceful flower. The young toddler boy's name was Jie Long, meaning heroic dragon. Both with deep fawn eyes and fair skin, Hua Lian had auburn hair that appeared bright red in direct sunlight, and her brother had thick, chocolate colored hair.

"Not too deep!" Their mother wrapped her arm around her young boy; her husband took Hua Lian's hand.

"It's getting late." The young man proclaimed, "We should head home."

"Just a little longer! Please?" the girl begged, more boastful than her reserved brother. A trait she'd inherited from her father himself, how could he say no? The woman holding the tired four year old grinned.

"Alright, just a few more minutes, Jie's really tired!" she shorted his name as she bopped him up, adjusting his head on her shoulder. Ahead of them, they saw a ferry leaving the large ship that had docked over an hour ago. It was heading towards the coast line.

"Mommy, who's that?" the girl pointed her dainty finger at the two figures; one rowing, the other looking out at them. She shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Probably visitors." The father exclaimed, but approaching the family was a young, fair, and king Japanese woman with tawny-gold hair. Her emerald eyes would bring tears as she drew closer to her dearest friends for the first time in nine years. Her name meant summer. Her name, is Natsu.


End file.
